Mobius Arena Concert
by Chaos Controller15
Summary: Well, the next concert is ready. Shadow and Rouge put on a show here. I hope it's good. Plus, a surprise guest appears! Enjoy!


Chaos Controller15: Hello! FanFiction readers are you ready to jam? I hope so cause boy is there an energetic concert coming up for you. G.U.N. is back and ready for more. I do not own the Sonic characters used, but I do hope you enjoy the story.

Rouge was sitting backstage with Shadow. The two were saying their final words before getting onto the biggest stage of their musical careers. Tonight they were performing in front of at least twice as many people as they had in the park. They were inside the Mobius Arena where 10s of thousands of people would see them.

"Alright Shadow you ready for this?" Rouge asked her band mate and companion.

"Let's do it." He responded.

Rouge and Shadow hopped out of their chairs and ran onto the stage. The crowd went berserk at just the sight of the bat and hedgehog. "Hello Mobius!" Rouge shouted out as she picked up a microphone.

"Welcome!" Shadow added.

The crowd replied with a large, 'Hello G.U.N.'

"We are so glad to be here," Rouge explained, "This is the biggest honor for us ever. Our music has taken us so far, but we wouldn't have even taken one step if it weren't for all you guys coming out and supporting us. So thank you."

"That's right. Tonight is for you!" Shadow shouted.

The crowd exploded. "Shall we begin?" Shadow asked.

The music began playing. "Let's go." Rouge said, "Ready?"

The crowd cheered.

Rouge: I know you've been hurt

By someone else

I can tell by the way

You carry yourself

If you let me here's what I'll do

I'll take care of you

I've loved and I've lost

"C'mon Shadow." Rouge smiled, looking at the hedgehog.

Shadow: I've asked about you and they've told me things

But my mind didn't change I still feel the same

A life with no fun please don't be so ashamed

I've had mine you've had yours we both know

We know

They don't get you like I will

My only wish is I die real

Cause that truth hurts and those lies heal

And you can't sleep thinking that he lies still

So you cry still

Tears all in the pillowcase

Big girls get a little taste oh

Pushing me away so I give her space

Feeling with a heart that I didn't break

I'll be there for I will care for you

I keep thanking you just don't know

Try to run from that say you're done with that

On your face girl it just don't show

When you're ready just say you're ready

When all the baggage just ain't as heavy

And the party's over just don't forget me

We'll change the pace and just go slow

Won't ever have to worry

You won't ever have to hide

If you seen all my mistakes

So look me in my eyes

Rouge: Cause if you let me

Here's what I'll do

I'll take care of you

I've loved and I've lost

Shadow: Yeah It's my birthday I'll get high if I want to

Can't deny that I want to but I lie if I have to

Cause you don't say you love me to your friends when they ask you even though we both know that you do

Shadow and Rouge: You do

Shadow: One time been in love one time

You and all your girls in the club one time

All so convinced that you're following your heart

Cause your mind don't control what it does sometimes

We all have our nights though don't be so ashamed

I've had mine you're had yours we both know

We know

You hate being alone

You ain't the only one

You hate the fact that you bought the dream and they sold you one

You love your friends but somebody should've told you something to save you

Rouge walked over to Shadow and grabbed his hand for her verse

Rouge: I know you've been hurt

By someone else

I can tell by the way

You carry yourself

If you let me here's what I'll do

I'll take care of you

I've loved and I've lost

Shadow and Rouge took a bow. "Alright. There you go guys! Take Care, a song by Drake and Rihanna. It's a pretty cool song. What do you think?" Rouge said.

The crowd exploded.

"I suspected that. Well, how about some more cool tunes?" Rouge said.

Background music began again.

Rouge: Na na na na na na na eh

Shadow: Ah

Na na na na na na na eh

Shadow: Yes

Na na na na na na na eh

Shadow: Miss Rouge

Na na na na na na na eh

Shadow: Hi I'm Tune the man on the moon

I live on the beach get the sand out yah shoes

And all of that changed since I met you

So we can leave that old sh(censored) in the restroom

OK I'm into you like you never knew

I'm falling for you baby I need a parachute

So wet I need a wetsuit

You're way to fly I could be your jet fuel

Now tell me what you like

I like what you tell me

And if you can understand me

Then you can overwhelm me

It's too late

It's too late

Every finish line is the beginning of a new race

Big Shadow

Rouge: You got me and I could not defend it

I tried but I had to surrender

Your style got me under the spell now

Left me no other choice but to get down

It's too late

Shadow: It's too late

Rouge: It's too late

Shadow: It's too late

Rouge: It's too late

Shadow: Ah

Rouge: It's too late

Shadow: Tell em

Rouge: You got it

Shadow: You got it

Rouge: You got it

Shadow: You got it

Rouge: You got it

Shadow: You got it

Rouge: You got it

Shadow: Ah

Rouge: When I look into your eyes it's over

You got me hooked with your love controller

Shadow: Yeah

Rouge: I'm tripping and I could not get over

I feel lucky like a four leaf clover

I'm into you

I'm into you

I'm into you yeah

Shadow: C'mon

Rouge: I'm into you

Shadow: I'm into you

Rouge: I'm into you

Shadow: I'm into you

Rouge: I'm into you yeah

Shadow: Uh

Rouge: Na na na na na na na eh

Shadow: Hey

Rouge: Na na na na na na na eh

Shadow: Yeah

Rouge: Na na na na na na na eh

Shadow: Hey

Rouge: Na na na na na na na eh

Listen

Now I'm strong baby I bring the fire on

Sharp shooter you can call me the zion

I'm not the one easy to get to

But all that changed baby when I met you

It's too late

Shadow: It's too late

Rouge: It's too late

Shadow: it's too late

Rouge: It's too late

Shadow: It's too late

Rouge: It's too late

Shadow: C'mon

Rouge: You got it

Shadow: You got it

Rouge: You got it

Shadow: You got it

Rouge: You got it

Shadow: You got it

Shadow: Yeah

Rouge: When I look into your eyes it's over

You got me hooked with your love controller

I'm tripping and I could not get over

I feel lucky like a four leaf clover

Shadow: Why

Rouge: I'm into you

Shadow: I'm into you

Rouge: I'm into you

Shadow: I'm into you

Rouge: I'm into you yeah

I'm into you

Shadow: I'm into you

Rouge: I'm into you

Shadow: Yeah

Rouge: I'm into you yeah

Na na na na na na na eh

Shadow: Eh

Rouge: Na na na na na na na eh

Shadow: Yeah

Rouge: Na na na na na na na eh

Shadow: Hey

Rouge: Na na na na na na na eh

Shadow: Yeah

Rouge: I'm not burning and I'm feeling you boy

Get it on if you feeling my world now

I love the way that you moving

And I'm listening to how you grooving

So if you need me just call on the cruise

We can be whatever that you want in the news

Boy cause I'm on it and you on it

So we just tell me now

When I look into your eyes it's over

You got me hooked with your love controller

I know I'm trippin and I could not get over

I feel lucky like a four leaf clover

Shadow: C'mon

Rouge: I'm into you

I'm into you

I'm into you yeah

I'm into you

I'm into you

I'm into you yeah

Shadow: Yeah

Rouge: Na na na na na na na eh

Shadow: Yeah

Rouge: Na na na na na na na eh

Shadow: Yeah

Rouge: Na na na na na na na eh

Shadow: Hey

Rouge: Na na na na na na na eh

Shadow: Hey

Rouge: I'm into you

I'm into you

I'm into you

I'm into you yeah

I'm into you

I'm into you

I'm into you yeah

"Yeah!" Shadow leaped into the air after the energetic performance.

"That was something." Rouge remarked, high-5ing Shadow.

"Keep the momentum rolling!" Shadow said.

More music began.

Shadow: We not working hard  
>Yeah right picture that with a kodak<p>

Or better yet go to Times Square and take a picture of us with a kodak

Just then two hedgehogs darted onto the stage. "What the hell?" Shadow asked, "This is not staged.

The hedgehog in front, a blue one, just grinned. He had an electric guitar in his hands. Just behind him, a pink one was jumping up and down.

"Sonic? Amy? What are you doing? This is our concert!" Rouge snapped.

"Not anymore." Amy smirked.

"Hello Mobius Arena! Sup? Surprise! It's Sonic here with Amy. How's it going?" Sonic asked into his microphone.

Surprised, but not at all disappointed, the crowd gave them a standing ovation. "Hello. I hope you're ready to rock this stadium!" Amy said.

"What do they think there doing? When did they start barging in on concerts?" Shadow asked Rouge with frustration.

Rouge just shrugged. "Since when... I didn't even tell them we were here." Rouge said.

The two were drowned out when Sonic began playing his guitar. "Yeah! Cobalt Rose ain't through!" He shouted.

Amy: I've made my mistakes

I've seen my heart cave in

I've got my scars

I've been to hell and back again

Born for the blue skies

We'll survive the rain

Born for the sunrise

We'll survive the rain

We're singing

Sonic and Amy: Hey

Sonic: You can't count us out

We've been running up against the crowd

Sonic and Amy: Yeah

Sonic: We are the dark horses

Amy: We're singing

Sonic and Amy: Wait

Sonic: It's not over now

We been down but we never been out

Sonic and Amy: Yeah

Sonic: We are the dark horses

We found a way out

The city takes everything it can

But outside the crowds

I can feel my lungs again

Born for the blue skies

We'll survive the rain

Born for the sunrise

We'll survive the pain

We're singing

Sonic and Amy: Wait

Amy: You can't count us out

We've been running up against the crowd

Sonic and Amy: Yeah

Amy: We are the dark horses

"Wait wait wait wait wait. I've had enough of this bull(censored)." Shadow said as he shook his head.

Amy: We're singing wait

It's not over now

He gave Sonic a shove. The hedgehog's rhythm with the guitar was disturbed and he stopped.

Amy: We been down but we never been out

Amy stopped. "Whoa, what's going on over here?" She asked when she saw Shadow aggressively standing in front of Sonic.

Shadow dropped his microphone and knocked Sonic's out of his hands. "What makes you think you can interrupt me and Rouge in the middle of a concert, much less begin singing like it's your stage?" 

"I don't know. Me and Amy just saw you and thought you guys have been a amazing at the park. We wanted to restart our band and whatever better way to do it then with you guys." Sonic answered calmly.

"I don't care! This wasn't planned. Me and Rouge knew what we were going to do until now. Now you've completely ruined it." Shadow snapped.

"Sorry. We're just trying to have a good time." Sonic smiled.

"What were you guys thinking?" Rouge asked Amy.

"We thought you were going to be done I guess."

"No you didn't. You had to know we'd be going for much longer."

"Yeah, whatever. Maybe I'll explain more later."

The crowd began cheering, urging a fight between the two. "Music duel?" Rouge held her microphone and asked.

The crowd celebrated. Their cheers were answered.

"All right. Let's go then. Sonic and Amy, or Cobalt Rose, finish your song. Let's fight this one out." Rouge said.

Sonic nodded. "Sounds good to me. Does our song right now count?"

"Um, yeah. 3 songs each. Just continue from where you were at." Rouge said.

"OK. Ready Amy?" Sonic asked.

The pink hedgehog nodded.

Sonic got his guitar back and began playing it again.

Amy: Hey

You can't count us out

We've been running up against the crowd

Sonic and Amy: Yeah

Amy: We are the dark horses

Sonic and Amy: Wait

Amy: It's not over now

We been down but we never been out

Sonic and Amy: Yeah

Amy: We are the dark horses

Sonic and Amy: We're singing

La la la la la la la

La la la la la la la

Sonic: Yeah

Sonic and Amy: Born for the blue skies

Born for the sunrise

We'll survive the pain

We're singing

Hey

You can't count us out

We've been running up against the crowd

Yeah  
>We are the dark horses<p>

We're singing

Wait

Don't care what they say

We know we'll find a way

Yeah

We are the dark horses

Yeah

La la la la la la la

La la la la la la la

"Yeah! We are the dark horses!" Sonic shouted.

"Dark Horses by Switchfoot. G.U.N.? What do you got?"

Shadow looked at Rouge and nodded. Background music started.

Rouge: Seems like everybody's got a price

I wonder how they sleep at night

When the sale comes first and the truth comes second

Just stop for a minute and smile

Why is everybody so serious

Acting so damn mysterious

You got your shades on your eyes and your heels so high that you can't even have a good time

Everybody look to their left

Everybody look to their right

Can you feel that yeah

We're paying with love tonight

It's not about the money money money

We don't need your money money money

We just wanna make the world dance

Forget about the price tag

Ain't about the ca ching ca ching

Ain't about the ba bling ba bling

Wanna make the world dance

Forget about the price tag

We need to take it back in time

When music made us all unite

And it wasn't low blows and video h(censored)

Am I the only one getting tired

Why is everybody so obsessed

Money can't buy us happiness

Can we all slow down and enjoy right now

Guarantee we'll be feeling all right

Everybody look to their left

Everybody look to their right

Can you feel that yeah

We're paying with love tonight

It's not about the money money money

We don't need your money money money

We just wanna make the world dance

Forget about the price tag

Ain't about the ca ching ca ching

Ain't about the ba bling ba bling

Wanna make the world dance

Forget about the price tag

"Come on Shadow, go!"

Shadow: Yeah yeah

Well keep the price tag

And take the cash back

Just give me six streams and

A half stack

And you can keep the cars

Leave me the garage and all I

Yes all I need are keys and guitars

And guess what

In thirty seconds I'm leaving to Mars

Yes we leaving across all these undefeatable odds

It's like this man

You can't put a price on life

We do this for the love so we fight and sacrifice every night

So wee ain't gonna stumble and fall never

Waiting to see a sign of defeat uh uh

So we gonna keep everyone moving their feet

So bring back the beat and everybody sing

Shadow and Rouge: It's not about the

Rouge: Money money money

We don't need your money money money

We just wanna make the world dance

Forget about the price tag  
>Ain't about the ca ching ca ching<p>

Ain't about the ba bling ba bling

Wanna make the world dance

Forget about the price tag

It's not about the money money money

Shadow: We don't need it

Rouge: We don't need your money money money

Shadow: No no we don't need it

Rouge: We just wanna make the world dance

Shadow: Dance dance dance

Rouge: Forget about the price tag

Ain't about the ca ching ca ching

Shadow: Ain't about the

Rouge: Ain't about the ba bling ba bling

Wanna make the world dance

Forget about the price tag

Shadow and Rouge: Forget about the price tag

"OK, nice work Rouge."

"Thanks. Back to you Cobalt Rose. Your second song."

"OK, ready Ames?" Sonic asked.

Amy nodded.

Sonic began playing his guitar.

Sonic: I'm so happy cause today I found my friends

Amy: They're in my head

Sonic: I'm so ugly

But that's OK cause so are you

Amy: Broke our mirrors

Sonic: Sunday morning is everyday for all I care

Amy: I'm not scared

Sonic: Light my candles in a daze

Cause I found God

Sonic and Amy: Yeah

Yeah

Yeah

Yeah

Yeah

Yeah

Yeah

Sonic: I'm so lonely

But that's OK I shaved my head

Amy: I'm not sad

Sonic: And just maybe I'm to blame for all I've heard

Amy: I'm not sure

Sonic: I'm so excited

I can't wait to meet you there

Amy: I don't care

Sonic: I'm so horny

That's OK my will is good

Sonic and Amy: Yeah

Yeah

Yeah

Yeah

Yeah

Yeah

Yeah

I like it I'm not gonna crack

I miss you I'm not gonna crack

I love you I'm not gonna crack

I kill you I'm not gonna crack

I like it I'm not gonna crack

I miss you I'm not gonna crack

I love you I'm not gonna crack

I kill you I'm not gonna

Sonic: Crack

I'm so happy cause today I found my friends

Amy: They're in my head

Sonic: I'm so ugly

But that's OK cause so are you

Amy: Broke our mirrors

Sonic: Sunday morning

Is everyday for all I car

Amy: I'm not scared

Sonic: Light my candles in a daze

Cause I found God

Sonic and Amy: Yeah

Yeah

Yeah

Yeah

Yeah

Yeah

Yeah

I like it I'm not gonna crack

I miss you I'm not gonna crack

I love you I'm not gonna crack

I kill you I'm not gonna crack

I like it I'm not gonna crack

I miss you I'm not gonna crack

I love you I'm not gonna crack

I kill you I'm not gonna

Sonic: Crack

"Yeah, there we go! OK Shadow and Rouge, number 2 for you."

"OK, here we go!" Shadow said as the music started.

Shadow: I got a dirty mind

I got filthy ways

I'm trying to bathe my ape

In your milky way

I'm a legend

I'm irrelevant

I'll be reverend

I be so far up

We don't give a f(censored)

Welcome to the danger zone

Step into the fantasy

You are not invited to the other side of sanity

They calling me an alien

A big headed astronaut

Maybe it's because your boy Shadow get ass a lot

Rouge: Your so hypnotizing

Could you be the devil

Could you be an angel

Your touch magnetizing

Feels like I am floating

Leaves my body glowing

They say

Be afraid

You're not like the others futuristic lover

Different DNA they don't understand you

You're from a whole nother world

A different dimension

You open my eyes

I'm ready to go

Lead me into the light

Kiss me

Ki ki kiss me

Infect me with your loving

Fill me with your poison

Take me

Ta ta take me

Wanna be your victim ready for abduction

Boy boy you're an alien

You're touch so foreign

It's supernatural

Extraterrestrial

You're so supersonic

Wanna feel your powers stun me with your laser

Your kiss

Is cosmic

Every move is magic

You're from a whole nother world

A different dimension

You open my eyes

I'm ready to go

Lead me into the light

Kiss me

Ki ki kiss me

Infect me with your loving

Fill me with your poison

Take me

Ta ta take me

Wanna be your victim ready for abduction

Boy boy you're an alien

Your touch so foreign

It's supernatural

Extraterrestrial

Shadow: I know a bar out in mars

Where they driving space ships instead of cars

Cop a Prada space suit about the stars

Getting stupid high straight up out the jars

Pockets on Shrek rockets on deck

Tell me what's next alien sex

I'ma disrobe you

Then I'ma probe you

See I abducted you

So I tell you what to do

I tell you what to do

What to do

What to do

Rouge: Kiss me

Ki ki kiss me

Infect me with your loving

Fill me with your poison

Take me

Ta ta take me

Wanna be your victim ready for abduction

Boy boy you're an alien

Your touch so foreign

It's supernatural

Extraterrestrial

Extraterrestrial

Extraterrestrial

Boy boy you're an alien

Touch so foreign

It's supernatural

Extraterrestrial

"All right. I love that song." Rouge said.

"I thought you did pretty good. Anyways, Sonic, lead us off in the final round."

"Will do." Sonic began playing his guitar.

Amy: My hands are searching for you

My arms are outstretched towards you

I feel you on my fingertips

My tongue dances behind my lips for you

This fire rising through my being

Burning I'm not used to seeing you

I'm alive

I'm alive

Sonic: I can feel you all around me

Thickening the air I'm breathing

Holding on to what I'm feeling

Savoring this heart that's healing

Amy: My hands float up above me

And you whisper you love me

And I begin to fade

Into our secret place

The music makes me sway

The angels singing say we are alone with you

I am alone and they are too with you

I'm alive

I'm alive

Sonic: I can feel you all around me

Thickening the air I'm breathing

Holding onto what I'm feeling

Savoring this heart that's healing

Sonic and Amy: And so I cry

The light is white

And I see you

Amy: I'm alive

Sonic: I'm alive

Amy: I'm alive

Sonic: I'm alive

Amy: I'm alive

Sonic: I can feel you all around me

Thickening the air I'm breathing

Holding onto to what I'm feeling

Savoring this heart that's healing

Amy: Take my hand I give it to you now you own me all I am

You said you would never leave me I believe you I believe

Sonic and Amy I can feel you all around me

Thickening the air I'm breathing

Holding onto what I'm feeling

Savoring this heart that's healing

"There we go! Round three! The final round is underway!"

The crowd cheered. "Well, Shadow that wasn't bad. I think we've got to bring out the big gun, eh?" Rouge asked.

"Yep." Shadow agreed.

Shadow: Me not working hard

Yeah right picture that with a Kodak

Or better yet go to Mobius Arena and take picture of me with a Kodak

Took my life from negative to positive

Just want you all to know that

And tonight, let's enjoy life

Shadow and Rouge let's go that's right

Sonic: Tonight

Give me everything to

"Shut up!" Shadow snapped.

"No, you stop. He's good, let him sing." Rouge said, gritting her teeth and eying Shadow evilly.

"Really? Come on we have to win."

"You're interrupting the song."

Shadow stopped arguing.

Sonic: Give me everything tonight

I will love love you tonight

Give me everything tonight

Shadow and Sonic: For all we know

We might not get tomorrow let's do it tonight

"Ready?" Rouge looked at Amy.

The hedgehog nodded.

Rouge and Amy: Don't care what they say

All my girls will play

Nothing is enough

Till they handle love

Shadow: Let's do it tonight.

Rouge: I want you tonight

Amy: I want you to stay

Rouge: I want you tonight

Sonic: Grab somebody sexy tell em hey

Shadow, Rouge, Amy: Hey

Sonic: Give me everything tonight

Shadow: Give me everything tonight

Sonic: Give me everything tonight

Shadow: Get busy tonight

Cause to more and more to do bad before and for Prius Desperate tonight

I can make you my queen

And make love to you endless

This is insane the way the name growing money keep flowing

Hustlers move aside

So I'm tip-toeing

Keep flowing

I got it locked up like Lindsay Lohan

Put it on my life baby

I can make you feel right baby

I can't promise tomorrow

But I promise tonight

Sonic: Excuse me

Shadow: But I might drink a little more then I should tonight

Sonic: And I might take you home with me if I could tonight

Shadow: And baby I'ma make you feel so good tonight

Shadow and Sonic: Cause we might not get tomorrow

Sonic: Tonight

I will love love you tonight

Give me everything tonight

Shadow and Sonic: For all we know

We might not get tomorrow

Let's do it tonight

Rouge and Amy: Don't care what they say

All my girls they play

Nothing is enough

Till they handle love

Shadow: Let's do it tonight

Amy: I want you tonight

Rouge: I want you to stay

Amy: I want you tonight

Sonic: Grab somebody sexy tell em hey

Shadow, Rouge, Amy: Hey

Sonic: Give me everything tonight

Give me everything tonight

Give me everything tonight

Give me everything tonight

Shadow: Reach for the stars

And if you don't grab em at least you're on top of the world

Think about it

Cause if you slip I'm gonna fall on top of your girl

Put on em ball when they sleep at the Macy's

And it ain't no secret

My granny's from Cuba but I'm an American

And I don't get money like Seacrest

Put it on my life baby

I can make you feel right baby

I can't promise tomorrow

But I promise tonight

Sonic: Excuse me

Shadow: But I might drink a little more then I should tonight

Sonic: And I might take you home with me if I could tonight

And baby I'ma make youf eel so good tonight

Cause we might no get tomorrow

Sonic: Tonight

I will love love you tonight

Give me everything tonight

Shadow and Sonic: For all we know

We might not get tomorrow

Let's do it tonight

Rouge and Amy: Don't care what they say

All my girls they play

Nothing is enough

Till they handle love

Shadow: Let's do it tonight

Rouge: I want you tonight

Amy: I want you to stay

Rouge: I want you tonight

Sonic: Grab somebody sexy tell em hey

Shadow, Rouge, Amy: Hey

Sonic: Give me everything tonight

Give me everything tonight

Give me everything tonight

Give me everything tonight

Excuse me

Shadow: But I might drink a little more then I should tonight

Sonic: And I might take you home with me if I could tonight

Shadow: And baby I'ma make you feel so good tonight

Shadow and Sonic: Cause we might not get tomorrow

Shadow, Rouge, Sonic, Amy: Tomorrow

"Yeah!" The four of them leaped into the air.

They smiled. The crowd erupted for them. "Thank you so much." Rouge said, "We really appreciate you all coming out tonight. We will see you next time wherever we go."

"Oh, and we're curious who you liked better in our duel." Sonic said, "Readers, this one's for you. Go ahead and leave a comment on this story or even message Chaos Controller15 if you'd rather not comment. Whatever you want to do. The winner will do something special. Who knows what that is. You'll find out then. Thank you all for reading, and listening to the songs if you had the CDs or were online. Bye."

Songs (In order): Take Care – Drake ft. Rihanna, I'm Into You – Jennifer Lopez ft. Lil Wayne, Give Me Everything (Intro only) – Pitbull ft. Ne-Yo and Nayer, Dark Horses – Switchfoot, Price Tag – Jessie J. ft. B.o.B, Lithium – Nirvana, E.T. – Katy Perry ft. Kanye West, All Around Me – Flyleaf, Give me Everything (Full song) – Pitbull ft. Ney-Yo, Nayer

I don't own any of the songs.

Chaos Controller15: Alright there you go. The music, the competition. There was a few things going on. Well, I hope you like the songs I chose. As you see, all of them are right up ther ein the order they were performed. Also, you heard Sonic. I won't repeat it, I'll just let you do whatever you want. Sorry if this was too long, but eh. See you next time!


End file.
